You are Enough for Me
by KadriahWolf
Summary: Being a single Dad is tough, Kurt Hummel can vouch for this, and it doesn't make it any easier if you fall in love with your son's football coach while trying to get it through your ex-husband's head that you are never getting back together.
1. Chapter 1

_~October 2018~_

"Blaine I can't live this way any more!" Kurt screamed at his husband. "You always try to tell me that everything is okay between us when it's not! And every time I try to talk to you about it you change the subject!"

"Kurt, Please listen I-"

"NO! For once in your life you are going to listen to me! I am done living like this. You have dictated my life since High School, and I am done! I am taking Finn and we are leaving!"

Blaine was shocked, "Kurt, he's my son too!"

"According to the law he isn't. We couldn't get a joint adoption remember? I am the one that adopted him. We're over Blaine. For good this time." Kurt grabbed the baby carrier that had his sleeping son and his large oversized suitcase, and walked out the door, and he didn't look back."

_~September 1__st__, 2028~_

"Finn! Come on you'll be late for your first day!" Kurt swore that that boy liked to take just about as much time getting ready as he did. The ten year old came running down the stairs

"Dad, don't forget I'm trying out for the football team after school."

Kurt smiled, his son was so much like his namesake. "I remember, now eat your breakfast now or you'll miss your bus."

The boy nodded and chewed down on his breakfast and then walked out of the door.

"Enjoy your first day, sweetheart." Kurt called.

"Okay! Bye Dad!" the ten year old waved and then got onto the bus.

* * *

After his and Blaine's divorce, Kurt had moved out of their house and was renting an apartment in New York City. He stayed there for ten years, until he was offered a job in California as a leading fashion designer for a big name design company. So he and his son packed up and off to California they went. The great thing about this new job was that he could work from home, so he can have more time to spend with Finn.

Finn… his pride and joy. After His brother Finn had died, Kurt was heartbroken, it was so hard to survive without him, Blaine never really tried to understand, and that was one of the things that had pissed Kurt off the most. It took a long time for Kurt to convince Blaine to name their… his son after his late brother. But he's very glad he pushed so hard for it. His son was so much like his brother it was uncanny. Not only did the kid sing and dance, but he loved sports, just like his uncle.

* * *

Kurt had been working on one of his newest designs when his phone alarm went off signaling that it was time to go pick up Finn. Kurt got into his car and took off towards the school, he pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the car. He saw Finn running towards him and his son engulfed him in a hug.

"Whoa, you sure are happy." Kurt stated.

"I made the team, Dad!" the child exclaimed.

"Oh that's great, Finn! I am so proud of you." Kurt hugged Finn tighter, "How about we go get pizza to celebrate?"

"Yeah!" Kurt went around and was just about to get into his car when he heard someone, "Kurt?"

He knew that voice, he hasn't heard it in years, Kurt looked up and there before him was a man he used to despise but was now good friends with. "David?"

There stood David Karofsky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Kurt." David said with a smile as he looked at the man, "I thought you would be in New York right now."

Kurt shrugged, "I loved New York, but I was offered a job our here and the city held too many memories for me to stay there any longer." He paused, "What about you? I thought you'd follow your dream of being a sports agent?"

"I found a different calling." He simply stated. "I loved working with kids, so I became a teacher slash coach instead and I absolutely love it." He smiled, "So this is your boy huh?" he inquired.

"Yeah, thank you for letting him on the team," Kurt put an arm around Finn's shoulders and smiled at David.

"No need to thank me." Karofsky replied. "The kid has talent, and he'll do well on the team." David ruffled Finn's hair.

Kurt smiled again, and he began to think. David looks great, he slimmed down some, looks like he has a little more muscle and it's quite a sight for Kurt. But he had always told him that they would be friends, maybe they could try that again.

"Me and Finn were about to go to get some Pizza to celebrate him getting on the team. Would you like to join us?" Kurt asked.

David nodded, "I'd love to." He stated with a smile.

Kurt grinned and they all got into his car with David in the front next to Kurt.

"So Kurt, how have you been? I haven't seen you since your wedding."

"It's been pretty good for the most part, Blaine and I split shortly after Finn was adopted, we just weren't right for each other… Sorry, you don't want to hear about my failed love life-"

"No, it's okay." Dave interrupted, "I asked how you were doing, that means I really do want to hear it, whether it is good or bad."

Kurt looked at David and gave a small smile, "Thanks." David smiled back and they began talking once again. Kurt talked about his fashion career and raising Finn, David talked about becoming a middle school teacher and football coach. Finn just interrupted the two whenever he wanted with his own two cents on the conversation which made both of the adults smile.

They soon reached Finn's favorite pizza place and went inside. They were seated, they ordered what they wanted (a large pepperoni pizza for those of you who must know) and then returned to talking.

"So David, how did you end up in California of all places?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I wanted to get out of Ohio and start over, I wanted to go someplace where I could study to become a sports agent and UCLA was the place. I came here and loved it so much that I didn't leave."

"So if you were studying to become a sports agent, how did you become a teacher instead?"

"One of my professors said that they'd give extra credit to someone that helped out with some middle school football workshops, for every one we went and helped at we got 10 points extra credit. I went to the first one, expecting to hate it, but I loved it. Ended up going to every single one, so I changed my major. So now I'm a psychical education teacher with a coaching degree as well."

Kurt listened intently, so happy that David had found something he had loved to do, you could definitely see the light in his eyes when he talked about his job, it was so different from the Karofsky he knew in high school, but different in a very good way.

"I am glad you're doing so well." Kurt had replied when David stopped talking.

Their pizza came and the boys began to eat, David ate five pieces, Finn ate three and Kurt had two. He had just gawked as he watched his son and his son's football coach chow down on that much pizza in one sitting.

After they had finished, Kurt grabbed his wallet to put down his credit card for the bill but when he was about to put it down, David was already handing the bill and a credit card to back to the waitress.

"David, you didn't have to do that!" Kurt exclaimed. David just chuckled, "Don't worry about it, you can pay me back later." He had replied.

Kurt sighed and nodded, "Okay." The waitress came back with the credit card and David told her to take fifteen percent for the tip.

They gathered their belongings and went back to Kurt's car so they could head back to the school so David could drive home. They talked the entire way back to the school and when they were parked right next to David's car he spoke, "Kurt, can we talk outside for a minute?" Kurt nodded, told Finn to wait here and he followed David.

David leaned against the door of his car and looked at Kurt. "I have a proposition for you." Kurt looked at him curiously, "And what would that be?"

"You won't have to pay me back if… you go on a date with me next Friday night."

Kurt's eyes widened. A date? With David Karofsky? He actually started to consider it, which startled him. So long ago, David had asked him this same question and he turned him down because of Blaine and the aftermath of that was almost catastrophic, he knew that David would never do that if he said no now… But did Kurt really have a reason to say no? It's been ten years since he and Blaine split and he hasn't gone a date since then. Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone, here's chapter two! Oh and to the guest that asked why I put this in the Klaine tag: You will find out. Blaine is one of the make characters in this story, so I added him as a character on here. Lay off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week sped by Kurt so fast that he barely had time to think, which was probably a good thing; considering how nervous he was for this date. One of Kurt's co-workers had a daughter that was a very good babysitter so he had hired her to look after Finn for the night, he had dinner ready for them so they wouldn't go hungry, and now he just needed to find something to wear.

He had no idea what David was planning, the other man hadn't given him any clues when Kurt had come to pick Finn up from football every day. So Kurt didn't know if it'd be formal, casual, or anywhere in between and he was somewhat freaking out. In these past few days, he had really been starting to like David, and not just as a friend, but more than that.

He finally decided on something semi-formal so that he'd be pretty prepared for anything. With David he figured it would probably be something simple like dinner and a movie or something similar. Although, he has been known to surprise people from time to time. He got his outfit on and started working on his hair when he heard the doorbell ring. He figured it was the babysitter and looked at the clock.

"She's early." He said to himself, he went downstairs and opened the door and let her in.

"Hi Mr. Hummel." She said with a smile.

"Hello Addalyn, please call me Kurt, Mr. Hummel makes me feel old." She chuckled and nodded.

He showed her into the kitchen where Finn was eating his dinner then showed her where everything else was. He told her when Finn went to bed and not to be persuaded to let him stay up late. He was just filling her in on his phone numbers when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be David, excuse me." He bounced over to the door and opened it, he looked at who was standing on the other side and stilled.

"Hi Kurt."

Kurt could barely speak, "Blaine."

* * *

A/N: short chapter, sorry! BTW, _'Kurt didn't have sex for 10 years?' _Now when did I say that? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_He bounced over to the door and opened it, he looked at who was standing on the other side and stilled._

_"Hi Kurt."_

_Kurt could barely speak, "Blaine."_

"Kurt, I missed yo-"

"No! No you are not doing this! Get off of my property!" Kurt screamed at him.

"Kurt please listen, I-" Kurt slammed the door shut with Blaine still on the other side. He turned around, leaned his back against the door and looked at the stunned babysitter, "Take Finn upstairs, make sure he stays up there until I come up." She nodded quickly and she and Finn made their way up the stairs.

Kurt listened to Blaine pounding on the door begging for him to let him listen but Kurt couldn't find the strength to open the door and look his ex-husband in the face. He closed his eyes as tears started streaming down his face as he thought about everything that had gone wrong with their relationship. He was trying to think of a way to make Blaine leave when suddenly the pounding on the door just stopped.

"Karofsky?" Kurt's eyes shot open and he quickly opened the door to see David standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand almost glaring at Blaine.

"Anderson." He said simply. Blaine turned to Kurt with an angry look on his face. "What is he doing here?" he growled and Kurt opened his mouth to speak but David cut in.

"I think you're the one that should answer that question." Blaine shot a glare at Karofsky,

"I am here to get my Husband back. You're here trying to steal him from me!"

"Ex." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "What?"

"Ex-husband, Blaine. We are not together, we haven't been for ten years. I am allowed to see whomever I chose." He replied a little more firmly. "We are divorced and I am done with you. Now leave my property or I will have you removed."

"Kurt please listen!"

"NO! Absolutely not! You always make excuses as to why you're not at fault! It's always me! I'm always the problem and you're here to tell me how stupid I was for letting you go!" Kurt screamed at him.

David placed the bouquet of flowers on the hood of his car and walked up to the two. "Anderson, I suggest you leave." He snapped.

Blaine looked at David, "And who are you to tell me what I shouldn't do?" he asked sharply.

"His friend. Which is more than you are to him anymore." David replied.

"Listen you-"

"Blaine!" Kurt almost screeched at Blaine. "You have completely overstayed your welcome. Get the hell out of here!"

Blaine looked from Kurt to David and back again. "Fine. But this isn't over." He stated. He walked to his car, got in and drove off. Kurt watched him drive off and then walked back into his living room, flopping down on the couch, and breaking into sobs.

David slowly closed the door and went to sit next to Kurt. Cautiously, he moved his arm to wrap it around Kurt's shoulders and the moment it made contact Kurt had practically thrown himself into David's chest, continuing to sob his eyes out. David just sat there, silently comforting the other male, holding him close and letting him let everything out.

After sitting there for five minutes, Kurt's sobs had been reduced to quiet sniffles. "I am sorry you had to see that." Kurt whispered as he extracted himself from David's grip.

"Sorry I had to see what? You and Blaine or you crying your eyes out?" the larger male inquired.

"Both." Kurt answered.

David shook his head, "It's alright." He replied with a slight smile. Kurt gave a small smiled in return and wiped his eyes with a tissue.

"This was supposed to be a good night." Kurt remarked.

"It still could be. Don't let Anderson ruin your night, we could just stay in, order pizza and watch a movie instead of going out." David suggested.

Kurt actually smiled. "Yeah… I'd like that."

The rest of the night went without a hitch David ordered Chinese for them and they sat on the couch watching Moulin Rouge, shortly after the movie was over, Kurt turned to David. "So, what should we watch next?" he asked.

"Actually… I kind of had something else in mind." David stood up, plugged his iPhone into Kurt's stereo and turned on some music. But the song that started to play was one he never expected. "Dancing Queen? Really?" Kurt grinned and laughed. David just chuckled,

"Well, you and I were supposed to dance to this all those years ago." He stated.

Kurt nodded, "I remember."

David then went and held out his hand for Kurt. "Can this Prom King finally have a dance with his Prom Queen?"

Kurt looked from David's hand up to his face and genuinely smiled. "Yes. Yes you may." Kurt took his hand and placed his hand on David's shoulder while David's hand was placed at his waist. They started dancing, identical smiles on their faces both thinking that this is how it should have been all those years ago.

"David," Kurt began, "Thank you for tonight. I really needed it."

David just smiled. "My pleasure."

"But next time, I get to pick what we do."

"Next time?" David asked.

"Well… we had fun tonight, and I think we could have fun again."

David smiled. "I'd like that."

They danced for what seemed like not a long enough time but soon it was time for David to get going. Kurt walked David out of his house and over to his car. David took the bouquet of flowers off the hood of his dash and handed them to Kurt. "We can do what I originally had planned another time." Kurt smiled and nodded. "Of course." Kurt responded, taking the flowers.

"Have a good night Kurt, I will see you Monday." He smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes widened marginally as David walked to the driver's side. He bucked up the courage to do what he wanted to, "David…" he called and David turned around to look at him, Kurt went forward and placed his lips against David's in a kiss.

Blaine watched from the shadows as Kurt kissed Karofsky. He glared at the larger male, Kurt would be his, and no one would stand in his way.


End file.
